My Beloved
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: To be denied love for a lifetime is a death sentence one never deserves. To be given love and to lose it can be the worst torment anyone can ever face. To have a soul bond to one who is too young to appreciate it is absolute hell. But there is hope to be given for those who deserve it the most! ONE SHOT NON CANNON! Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**A/N: **

**This is a one shot. Had a weird dream one night so I sat down and wrote this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer….I own nothing the characters and world belong to the wonderful JKR. I make no money **

**His Beloved**

To be denied love for a lifetime is a death sentence one never deserves. To be given love and to lose it can be the worst torment anyone can ever face. To have a soul bond to one who is too young to appreciate it is absolute hell.

Waiting is the devil's snare of love. To be wrapped in hell only to be swallowed with grief at every ray of sunshine knowing with each ray the binds will become tighter. Severus Snape knew each and every one of these examples very well. He walked the halls of Hogwarts day in and day out knowing his soul mate would never be able to know what his embrace and love could be like.

Severus Snape knew the day he went to greet her parent's with Dumbledore. A day every muggle parent has difficulty understanding. A day every muggle child finally understands why they are different. As soon as he shook her hand he felt the bond pull at his soul. He looked into her eyes and felt her soul caress his. He felt dirty for feeling this way for a child. It was wrong and he must do anything to push her away.

He called her names every chance he got. Insufferable know it all he would say to push her away. Make fun of her teeth he did to punish himself for admiring her beauty. He would give anything to take it back but knew there was nothing he could do now to make her understand.

They gave her a time turner! Of all things to give a child! He watched her carefully and made sure she didn't abuse her gift. The gift of time if only he could have the gift of time. The years passed and he watched her blossom into a beautiful young woman. By her sixth year she was much older than her peers because of the time turner. She was of age now. Was it still wrong?

He was torn between two masters suffering constant fatigue. Barely sleeping made things seem obscure but in the Great Hall every morning he would see her smile and it was enough to keep him going to know what he done every day and night was worth it for her protection.

He was called to his Lord. He bowed expecting praise. Praise never came but the Crucio curse came and it roared from his master's lips with poise and grace. His Lord was furious for deeds he could not accomplish. Deeds he refused to pursue. He would not harm the mudblood, oh no, that will never happen in his lifetime. He was sent back bloodied and broken barely capable of walking.

He stumbled into the castle and fell to his knees and into the arms of no other than his beloved. He felt their bond instantly calling to him like a sirens call in the open sea. She held him tightly as they fell to the floor. He heard something slam to the floor, her books were everywhere. He felt her hands caress his face and brush his hair out of his eyes. She stared deep into his eyes and he believed she then knew that they were joined since birth.

She began to weep because of his blood and broken bones. She cried great sobs of sorrow for her beloved. She sent her patronus to Poppy for help. She ran a finger across his lips and gently placed hers onto his.

"I will keep you safe my beloved." She whispered into his ear.

His body tingled from head to toe. She kissed him and called him her beloved! Yet she was still a child, a student and the target of the enemy. No, she couldn't keep him safe, but he would slay the devil himself to protect her from harm. He would have to push her away. Although it would be much more difficult as time passed. He knew he was to kill Dumbledore. She would never understand why.

He awoke to her by his side. Dumbledore ushered her from the room before he could speak. He stared at her as she walked away and smiled when she looked back one last time. He ignored the old man's speech about waiting to be with his mate. No he wouldn't be waiting much longer. They both felt the pull now. It would take an army to keep them apart.

He returned to his chambers only to hear a knock on the door before sitting in his chair. It was her; she was there, staring into his eyes. No words were spoken as she slipped through the door. No words were spoken as he pulled her into his arms. No words were spoken as he slipped his hand into her hair. No words were spoken as he laid her on his bed. No words were spoken as he made sweet love to his beloved.

The morning came with a tangle of sheets, limbs and hair in his bed. She was gorgeous lying beside him, silent and sweet. He took her innocence and surprisingly he felt no remorse for his actions. He slipped from beneath her and made his way to the shower. Writing her a note and vanishing through the halls. When he returned and she was gone his heart ached knowing she would probably not return.

As he lay in bed and fought for sleep he could still feel her fingers grazing his skin. He could still smell her scent across his sheets and pillows. He would cherish it for as long as it would last. Months passed by and it was nearly time to sacrifice the old man for the greater good. He called Hermione to his quarters and explained every detail. He wanted her to know he was not a monster. He was not a coward. He did not betray her trust. She cried for hours wanting to know why there wasn't another way, but in the end she knew it was the only way for Harry to succeed.

They embraced for what was presumed to be the last time. Sweet delicate kisses passed from one to the other. Memorizing and touching every curve of each other's body's; kissing every inch of skin that lay before them. This moment would last forever in their minds. It was the only way. The morning came too quickly and Severus awoke to a note.

"I will always love you, my beloved."

Dumbledore was dead. He was in the dark. Away from anyone that shined for the light. He was gone too far gone to ever return. His death was eminent. He killed the only man that ever felt like a father to him.

Time passed and it was time to take the trio the sword. He was ecstatic with anticipation. He would get to see her for only a moment but he would know if she were okay. There she was keeping watch. For the briefest moment he could smell her perfume. Could she sense his presence? He hoped so for she would know that she was safe. The doe was cast and Potter found the sword.

Potter was in the castle. He couldn't believe they broke into Gringotts. The shear nerve alone impressed him to no end. They were here in the Great Hall. He couldn't help but feel awed by her beauty. She had changed so much. He couldn't hurt them he had to flee. Minerva was being an idiot calling him a coward. BAH! If she only knew what all he had done for her and everyone else. Ungrateful old hag.

The shrieking shack was cold. The bloody snake! He never seen it coming, but wait, she's here! His only beloved is here. She's pushing Ron away she's kneeling beside him. Her lips pressed against his; how glorious they feel pressed against his lips. Potions? What potions are these? She is forcing them down his throat. No he must die here, now, she cannot do this! Her lips pressed to his one last time and light shown so bright from their contact. He could feel his wounds healing right beneath Potter's hands. His life was coming back to him the venom leaving his veins.

Her kiss saved his life. He watched Potter and the Weasel run off with his memories. They too would understand his sacrifice. But sacrifice he will do no more. He had her now. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a gloriously big beautiful smile. He finally had his beloved.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
